mythropesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Mythes Zoulous
Les Zoulous sont un peuple d'Afrique du Sud.thumb|Statue de Shaka, leader Zoulou, 1787-1828. Unkulunkulu "Unkulunkulu, the Ancient One, is the Zulu creator. Nobody knows where he is now; he came originally—that is, he “broke off”—from some reeds, which play the role originally played by the cosmic egg (see also Creation from a Cosmic Egg). Some say that he was the reeds, because the word for them, uthlanga, means source. It was he who broke off the people from the reeds and then the cattle and other peoples. He also broke off medicine men and dreams. He was really the first man and the progenitor of other men. Unkulunkulu created everything that is—mountains, cattle, streams, snakes. He taught the Zulu how to hunt, how to make fire with sticks, and how to eat corn. He named the animals for them. The people say that Unkulunkulu is in everything; Unkulunkulu is the corn, the tree, the water. Some say that a woman followed him out of the original reeds, then a cow and a bull, then the other pairs of animals. Whatever the story, Unkulunkulu was the first man and there was nothing before him; yet he broke off from the source." (Source : A dictionary of creation myth) Signifie le "très très vieux", littéralement, "le vieux-vieux". Considéré à la fois comme le premier "homme" du couple originel, et l'Être Suprême de la mythologie Zoulou, ainsi que le montre son rôle dans la détermination de la mort des hommes, et le fait qu'il a créé tout ce qui existe et appris aux hommes à faire du feu Néanmoins, comme beaucoup de dieux africains, retirés du monde, il n'est pas tant révéré que les ancêtres. : "This is the constant statement in the traditions of Unkulunkulu. It has been said that by umuntu we are to understand simply a person. But umuntu means a human being. And it is more in accordance with the religious system of the natives to give it that meaning here. They are ancestor-worshippers, and believe that their first ancestor—the first man—was the creator. Unkulunkulu means the old-old-one, the most ancient man. In like manner Arjuna addresses Krishna as, "Thou first of the gods, the most ancient person." (Hardwick. Christ and other Masters. Vol. I., p. 242.) And the king Satravata addresses "Hari, the preserver of the universe," thus, "O first male; the lord of creation, of preservation, of destruction!" (Id., p. 314.)" (Unkulunkulu or the tradition of creation among the amazulu and other tribes of South Africa) Il serait issu, avec sa femme et le reste des êtres d'un marais de roseaux originel. Il est dit d'Unkulunkulu qu'il est oublié, de la même manière que les ancêtres très très lointains (on ne garde pas compte de la généalogie au-delà de quelques générations) : : "''is''A s’ aziwa = ka s’ aziwa, is no longer known, that is, to us; or as it is said in other accounts, "A si sa m azi," We no longer know him. There no longer exists amongst us any knowledge about him. The same expression is used when speaking of the man from whom the isibongo (surname) of a house or tribe is derived, ka s’ aziwa. He is lost to memory, nothing is known of him or his deeds." (Ibid.) Cela a conduit des analystes à considérer qu'Unkulunkulu n'était pas tant un dieu créateur traditionnel qu'une sorte de remise dans lequel se rangeraient tous les ancêtres dont on n'aurait pas de souvenir direct, transférant une part de vénération, indirecte, puisque ce sont des souvenirs sans pertinence désormais, des amatongos trop vieux. Il serait ainsi un pur produit du culte des ancêtres. Cependant, après l'influence chrétienne, il est difficile d'arguer cela, Unkulunkulu semble avoir repris de l'importance, notamment en servant à traduire le terme "Dieu" dans la Bible, pour les missionaires. Origine de la mort Unkulunkulu avait chargé un caméléon d'annoncer aux hommes qu'ils étaient immortels, mais il se perdit en chemin, parce que fainéant. Il changea d'avis et envoya un lézard leur annoncer leur mortalité. Comme le lézard arriva avant, les hommes restèrent mortels. Les Ancêtres Dénommés Itongo, Amatongo au pluriel, ils sont les esprits d'ancêtres, révérés et auxquels les sacrifices sont dédiés. Sources *A dictionary of creation myth *Amatongo or Ancestor worship Catégorie:Mythologie africaine